Legend of Zelda: Ganon's Revenge
by SolarSerenade
Summary: Ganon has escaped from the sacred realm!
1. Default Chapter

**Legend of Zelda:Ganons Revenge**  


Chapter 1:Ganon's Army  


Disclaimer:I do not own Zelda or any of its copyright.  


One sunny day, Link decided to go for a walk in hyrule field. He lost track of time and the sun started to set.On the horizon he could see an army of demons headed towards him. All he could hear was clanging of armour and moans of the undead. He started to turn around and saw they some other demons had consumed all of Hyrule field.He was trapped. The only thing he could see was a boulder. He took out his last bomb and blew it up and under it lied a passage to the underground.  
He jumped in the hole seconds from being killed by the creatures. In this passage he saw a crystal which was transparent with a tint of blue and green light. Link looked down to see a headstone which read, "Thee who takith this sword takith on a great adventure.This is one of many swords.This sword is designed to defeat the boss of the underground undead temple."  
Link saw the sword and broke through the light and clenched the sword tight.The metal part of the sword then started to crystalize and turn white.The handpiece grew black vines out of it. Link could hear whispers of spirits which were held in the sword. He then saw that the demons were pouring in the hole.The sword began to glow until it glowed so bright the demons were blinded by its power.Link then found himself in a tomb.  


To be continued....... 


	2. Temple of the Undead

**Legend of Zelda: Ganon's Revenge** Chapter 2: Temple of the Undead Link peered around the room to see the room was full of dead corpses.The rancid smell filled his nostrils and he felt as if he was going to vomit.He peered at his new weapon in amazement.The black vines on the handpiece had grown up the shaft of the sword.Link then picked up some of the corpses and threw them in disgust to the back of him.and saw a switch.He flicked the switch and the wall in front of him began to split and crack into an opening.In this room he saw many demons.One caught his eye in the crowd of undead warriors.It was black with razor sharp claws, it also had vines growing out of its head and had a tail of iron.Link then began to swipe his way through the crowd and stabbed the demon and drop kicked it off his sword, then cut off its head.He took the tail of iron and continued through the room.He saw a switch and pulled it.Then heared the sound of water and saw a tidal wave coming through the end of the room and bolted for the door he saw in front of him.He closed the door, and saw a metal noose on the other side.He decided to put the iron tail in the noose to stop the water from busting the door open,and drowning him.He waited until he heard a bang on the door.He continued on his way and saw a chest of gold.He opened it and saw a key of gold and black and slipped it in his pocket.He opened another door and saw a giant hand coming from the soil.He saw a head stone which read:

"Put thy key of the dead in the boss's hand to open the way to death..."

Link felt a chill run down his spine,and placed the key in the hand.Almost immediatly the hand closed and the rest of the undead lord emerged from the soil.Link was partially frozen by fear and pulled out his weapon.The undead lord had a black and purple tail with spikes and golden claws which were 10 inchs long.Its hideous face could not be looked at or you would be paralized by fear.Link took his sword and started to swipe feriously at the beast.He stabbed it but it was no use.He then saw a giant stalagtite hanging from the ceiling and threw his sword at it and made it fall straight through the head of the monster.He picked up his sword and stabbed the demon between its eyes.The demon lets out a final cry and its head fell to the ground.The rest of its body turned to dust as Link saw a Ruby plated heart container and picked it up.He felt good as new and even more strong.He saw a blue portal and stepped into it and levitated to the heavens...

To be continued...

Hey! This is Saiyan Slayer, I really really hope you enjoyed this chapter of my story and that you tell me what you think by reveiwing, I LOVE to hear what people think of my work, and how I can improve!! 


End file.
